Things happen
by inu557
Summary: What was supposed to be an afternoon nap, turns into an journey for Miroku as he is taken to a place to solve a problem for a goddness. Shippo x Inuyasha, Slight Miroku xInuyasha. And yes Inuyasha is the uke/bottom of the relationship. How? Well come in and read all about it. This time, I promise you there is gender transformation. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is a new story with a strange paring that's been bugging me lately. I was working on "Legends and folklore", but I got stuck on a certain part and I really wanted to write something so TADA! Blame the yaoi fangirl in me. Please don't judge this couple, I really love it. Also the new " Seeing you again, " story is still in the works, but I'm glad that people like it so much. Also as you read this story, you'll probably notice some grammar errors, don't let it bother you so much.**

 **Thank you enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Thank you houshi-sama, now my house will protected from evil." An elderly villager said, thanking the young monk before him with all of his heart. "Thank you so much."

"Ah, it was no trouble." Miroku said, smiling kindly at the elderly villager. "Just remember to be careful at night, alright?" The old man nodded as he thank the monk once more and went his way.

Briefly watching the old man leave, Miroku began to walk back to where his friends were. "Another day, another village with nothing for me to do." He sighed, as he took a stroll down the village's market path. Normally on days like these, or at least anytime his group and him entered a village, Miroku would be spending his time asking numerous of young village woman to bare his child. Non married of course. He didn't want any trouble.

' _Speaking of trouble.'_ Miroku grumbly thought. He didn't have to look behind him, to know that Sango was trailing behind him with a glare that had suspicion written all over it. He could just feel her staring holes into the back of his head. _'And I haven't even done anything yet.'_

And still he couldn't because of her. Whether it was because he didn't want to feel uncomfortable flirting, or he knew the ladies wouldn't come near him if there was a person staring intensely at them. Miroku could only watch the beautiful women of the village pass by him, before he sighed pitifully. _'How I be so unfortunate?'_

"I'm gonna pulverize ya once I get my hands on you, Shippo!" A voice that Miroku didn't have to think twice on, called out. "Come back here!" It was by hearing this Miroku realized that he was getting close to his destination.

"WAAA!" Shippo cried out, running to Miroku for safety, as soon as he saw the monk enter into the clearing. "Miroku, save me!"

"Sure but what's see-"Before Miroku could finish, Shippo quickly jumped up, and settled himself on the monk's back...Well more like, hid himself up there. From there, Miroku could feel the little fox demon shaking in fear as Inuyasha came running up to them.

"Hand him over Miroku." Inuyasha, covering the lower part of his face, demanded as he impatiently held his hand out. "There's no use in trying to protect him. He deserves every minute of this beating."

Squealing in fear, Shippo cried out, "No, don't do it Miroku!" Tightening his grip on the monk's robe to prove his desperation.

"Now, now, now. There's no need for violence." Miroku said, hoping to calm his hanyou friend and the situation, down. "What's seem to be the problem here?"

"I'll tell what the problem here is!" Inuyasha enraged, glaring straight at the fox demon. "Shippo had the damn nerve to draw on my face, while I was sleeping!"

"Only because you deserved it!"Shippo cried out once again, quickly hiding his face once again from the raging hanyou.

"Why you little- "Inuyasha began, trying to reach over the monk's shoulder to grab the fox demon, while still covering part of his face. "You made the wrong choice hiding behind Miroku, Shippo. You should've ran to Kagome for help. Hand over him already Miroku!"

"But first I'm curious Inuyasha." Miroku said, dodging his friend's attempts at trying to snatch away the fox demon from him. "Let me see your face."

"Hell no Miroku!" Inuyasha said, irritated at the monk for protecting the fox demon. "I'm obviously hiding it from you for a reason!"

"Yeah, but I'll give you Shippo if you show me the rest of your face." Miroku bargained, quickly grabbing said fox demon, before he could run away. "Come on, you know want to."

Hesitating a bit, Inuyasha averted his eyes from the monk in embarrassment. "Fine… but you better not laugh" Removing his sleeve away as he showed the monk his face.

Miroku could only stare for just a moment before, he bursted out in laugher, much to Inuyasha's dismay. "It not that funny alright! Now keep to your word, and hand him over already." Inuyasha demanded, annoyed at the monk for laughing at him.

"Alright, sorry, sorry." Miroku in between laughter, as he still held on to Shippo. It was impossible to take Inuyasha seriously with the stuff on his face. In fact he almost looked like a pig, with that pig's nose drawn over his own nose. Yet, that wasn't the part that really had Miroku laughing. What really had him was the words, "I may be a dog demon but I'm really just a pig on the inside." Written all over the lower half of the hanyou's face.

"Damn you Miroku…" Inuyasha growled, as he tried to reach over to grab the fox demon from the monk. "I showed you my face already, now hand the runt over!"

"Alright, alright…" Miroku said calming down, still holding on to Shippo. "But now I want to know what caused Shippo to do that to you in the first place." Provoking his friend even more.

"What the hell Miroku!" Inuyasha said angrily, seeing right through the monk. "You never planned to give me Shippo in the first place, did you? You just wanted to see my face!" Now Miroku wasn't going to lie, he really did want his friend's face.

"Though that maybe so, I am a man of my word Inuyasha. "Miroku said. "There's just a reason why Shippo did that to you, and I want to know. Care to explain Shippo?"He finished, turning his attention to the fox demon his hand.

"Gladly!" Shippo huffed, glaring at Inuyasha with angry teary eyes. "This box brain over here, ate the bag of chips that Kagome brought over from her time and gave me!"

"You obviously weren't gonna to finish it Shippo!" Inuyasha huffed. "I was doing you a favor."

"No you weren't, you were just being a greedy pig who wanted to eat mine after you finished yours!" Shippo started, glaring daggers at the hanyou. "Now apologize!

"How can I when I got nothin' to apologize for, you runt!" Inuyasha yelled back, still furious at the fox demon for his actions. "If any, you should apologize to me!"

Before Inuyasha and Shippo began their, ' _Nah huh, you do_ ,' war, Miroku decided to step in. "That's enough you two. It's obvious to me that you both are at fault here."

Surprisingly, Inuyasha and Shippo stopped arguing and just stared at him.

"What?" Miroku asked, confused his travel mates' staring. "Is there something wrong?"

Out of the two demons staring, Inuyasha spoke first, "No, it's that just I've been wondering... What are you doing over here anyway? I mean, shouldn't you be busy somewhere?" Shippo thinking the same, nodded.

"What are you saying?" Miroku said, now nervous by the stares that he was receiving. "Can't I spend some time with my friends every once in a while?" Inuyasha and Shippo stared once more before Shippo broke the silence with a know it all look on his face, "You were that bored, weren't you?"

At this, Miroku became annoyed and threw the little fox demon at Inuyasha. Ignoring its cries for help, as he turned his back on the little fox demon. Doing this, Miroku noticed that Sango was no longer glaring at him but was talking to some of the village women that he wanted to flirt with.

' _Great, what's next?_ ' Miroku grumbly thought, as he began to walk away undetected by the demon slayer and his friends, to a quiet little area not too far from them. Coming upon a tree, he soon settled himself under its shade as he sat down.

 _'Well I might as well mediate._ ' Miroku thought, getting into a comfortable position. ' _Or maybe take a short nap._ ' Noticing that his eyes felt a bit heavy as vainly he tried to keep them open, before finally giving up and closing them.

It wasn't long before he went to sleep, but as he was sleeping, he felt himself become surrounded by aura. "Because you handled the problem in so calmly, I need you to take care of another problem for me." A sudden unfamiliar voice said, sounding like it was all around Miroku. However before Miroku could come to, he suddenly felt him being placed in a place that felt different. Different the one he took a nap.

The surroundings felt strange and even the air felt different. Miroku was about to dismiss the place as a dream, until he heard voices. Two voices, with one of them sounding oddly familiar.

"I can't believe it." Miroku heard the familiar one say, as if it was surprised, but it's voice was little more gentler than what Miroku was used to. "Is that really him?"

"It's possible, but it could also be a demon in disguised." The other voice said, in a deep and calm tone that made Miroku feel that there was something almost familiar about that voice as well.

Finally Miroku couldn't take anymore and open his eyes.

 **Please review and please don't flame. Constructive reviews are also welcomed and encouraged. I'm trying to improve in my writing skills. Until next time guys! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I took a while to upload, I was studying for finals and then taking them. Ugh, it was so horrid, but at least it's now summer break for me! :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, well... there would be certain changes.**

 **Thank you boneheart, for being my first review for this story. It along with the follows and made me write this one. Enjoy!**

 **EDIT: If you do not like this, and aren't interested to know how this story or couple will play out, then DON'T READ.  
**

* * *

" _I can't believe it." Miroku heard the familiar one say, as if it was surprised, but it's voice was little gentler than what Miroku was used to. "Is that really him?"_

" _It's possible, but it could also be a demon in disguised." Another voice said, in a deep and calm tone that made Miroku feel that there was something almost familiar about that voice as well._

 _Finally Miroku couldn't take anymore and open his eyes._

The moment he opened his eyes, Miroku met the confused yet full of suspicion stares of two demons. One of them he recognized right away. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, still a little dazed from his sleep. "Oh, are you done playing with Shippo already?"

Inuyasha, as Miroku recognized him, gave the monk the puzzled look before he exchanged glances with the stranger next to him. "What?... What are you talking about?" Sounding unsure at what the monk was talking about.

"You know, punishing Shippo for what he did to your face while you slept." Miroku said, yawning as he got up and stretched. "I hope that you have realized that you were also at fault, my friend." Not noticing the peeved look that the stranger gave him. "Well what do have to say for yourself?" Miroku said, in his usual causal stern voice.

Actually Inuyasha didn't know what to say for himself. Instead he just gave the monk a bewildered look and asked, "Who are you?" Causing Miroku to halt in his actions, as he turned his attention back to his hanyou friend.

"Hey, are you alright?" Miroku asked, walking closer to the half demon. "You're acting strange right now, Inuyasha." He finished as he closely observed the half demon, before blinking in surprise and realization.

"Huh? Is that you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, watching his friend slowly nod in response. "You look somehow different from usual, but I can't tell what it is." Coming a bit too close to the now uncomfortable half demon. "How strange…"

Before Miroku could identify what was different about this Inuyasha, the stranger from earlier came right in between them, completely blocking his view of Inuyasha. "What do you want demon? Although you smell too genuine to be fake, there's no way you can be him." The stranger said, glaring at the monk with teal eyes that seemed strangely familiar.

Slightly surprised at the sudden appearance of the stranger, Miroku blinked a few times before, realizing the stranger's question. "What do you mean by that? Who are you talking about?...Wait, did you just call me a demon?"

"Playing dumb will get you nowhere, demon." The stranger said, showing his impatience with the monk by putting his hand on the sheathed sword that was by his side. "My patience with you is wearing thin."

Startled by this, Miroku hastily tried to clear up the misunderstanding that he finally understood. "W-Wait a second my good man, I think that there's a misunderstanding here. I'm not a demon, I'm just a traveling monk on a journey with my friends. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, trying to look at his friend, who the stranger was standing in front of, for clarification.

However the stranger was taken back by this and looked at the hanyou demon behind him, who shared the same confused look that he had. "What do you make of this?" Miroku heard the stranger say. "He's sounds like the real one, but it's just impossible for it to be him."

At this, Miroku was puzzled, "Forgive me for intruding, but why is it impossible for me to be him?" Catching the attention of both demons. "Is the 'him' that you're referring to, me?" Miroku watched as the demons gave a hesitant nod to his question. "Maybe then?"

Staring intensely at the monk, Inuyasha stood beside the stranger. "But if you truly are Miroku, then tell me, why are you here."

"Why am I here?" Miroku asked, surprised that his friend would even ask such a question. "Inuyasha, what kind of question is that? Don't we travel together and have the same goal of defeating Naraku? Did something happen while I was taking a nap besides the whole Shippo incident?"

"Besides this whole Shippo incident that you keep mentioning…" Inuyasha said. "Did you just say, Naraku?" Sounding as if that name itself was foreign to him.

"Yes I did, but tell me that you haven't forgot about him as well, Inuyasha." Miroku said, now the one staring intensely at the half-demon. "It hasn't even been a few weeks since we last fought him."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha told the monk. "No I haven't forgotten Naraku, but the last time we fought Naraku wasn't a few weeks ago. It was over 200 years ago."

"2-200 years ago?" Miroku asked in shock, shaking his head in disagreement as he began walking closer to the half-demon. "Now I know that something must be wrong with you, Inuyasha. For surely maybe Kagome sat you too hard for hurting Shippo earlier. Yes that makes explains things." Not seeing the baffled look that the stranger gave him, Miroku quickly placed both of his hands on the half-demon's shoulders and began shaking him.

"You must snap out of it my friend, for it's now obvious to me that you must have surely lost it!"Miroku said in a loud voice, wanting his words to get through the half-demon's head, as he continued to shake him. "Snap out of it, I say!"

However, before Miroku could shake anymore 'sense' into the half-demon, the stranger suddenly pushed the monk away. "I don't know what you are and how you know the things you know, but it seems to me that you must have a death wish." The stranger said, glaring on the monk on the ground for just a moment, as he turned his attention to the half- demon by his side.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" The stranger asked the half demon besides him. "He didn't shake you too hard, did he?"

"Yeah Shippo, I'm ok." Inuyasha said, slightly feeling a lightheaded from all the shaking that the monk gave him. "But I think that's the real Miroku." Watching as the stranger, now known as Shippo, observed the monk as he contemplated this.

"Is it because he mentioned Kagome's name and my name a few times?" Shippo said, tearing his eyes from the monk, back to the half-demon.

"That and the fact that he shook me." Inuyasha said, as he remembered the monk's actions in the past. "Miroku was the only one who's ever done those kind of things to me, and was able to get away with it a few times."

"I see…" Shippo said, immediately giving Inuyasha a devious smirk as an idea came to his mind. "But if I were to do those things to you, I wonder, would I be able to get away with it as much as he did _or maybe even more_?" He teased, his smirk growing wider as he observed the hanyou's reaction.

"Of course not." Inuyasha huffed, not surprised that the fox demon would ask such a question at a time like this. "And don't you even try it, Shippo. I mean it." Knowing that his words fell on deaf ears, as his own ears were soon filled with the fox demon's soft husky chuckles.

However Miroku on the other hand, didn't hear a word of the conversation between the fox and dog demon. He was too busy mentally replaying the name that he heard his friend call the stranger, _'Shippo?!'_

"Wait, you're Shippo!" Miroku exclaimed, watching as the fox demon tore his eyes away from Inuyasha to look at him. "There's no way it can be… I mean it's just not possible!"

The little fox demon's appearance was completely different from what Miroku knew and was used to. Yet, despite the disturbing fact that the fox demon was a few inches taller than the monk, he looked almost like entirely different person. Those wide childlike teal eyes that once held innocence in them, was replaced by smaller and narrower eyes that showed strength, maturity with a bit of mischievousness in them. His short copper orange hair that he kept in a blue ribbon, was now a long high ponytail held together with a tiny blue material.

Even his clothes was different from how it used to be. The turquois top with light blue leaves imprinted on it, was replaced with a normal top of a slightly darker color but with no leaves. The fox fur-like vest was there, but unlike before, there was a fox pelt that hung from his shoulders to his bottom, covering the entire back from where it hung. Although his hakama was still the same, but just bigger in length, the sword that he tried to use on Miroku earlier, sure wasn't. It fact, its presence there just made Miroku wonder if this was really the same fox demon that he once knew.

"I-I don't understand how…" Miroku stammered, as he tried to overcome his shock "…H-how is this even possible…How did you get so big, so fast…W-Wait, is this a trick? This must be a trick."

"No it's not, I obviously grew up Miroku." Shippo said, slightly annoyed with how the monk was acting and his actions from earlier. "A lot can change when 200 years have passed, you know."

"2-200 years?!" Miroku exclaimed, before shaking his head in disagreement once again. "I'm sorry but, no matter how grown up you look Shippo, there is no way that 200 years have passed. It's just not possible. So whatever game or joke that you guys are playing, you need to stop it right now. " He finished in his stern tone.

"You keep saying that, even though I just said that it wasn't." Shippo said, irritated with the monk before him. "I wonder, if I were slice you with my sword right now, would you still think that we're playing a joke." Shippo finished, putting a hand on his sheathed weapon, to prove his point.

At this, Miroku was shocked, but he didn't know if it was because of how serious the fox demon sounded or if it was the fact that the fox demon actually threatened him with a sword. They were both so equally shocking that Miroku just didn't know what to say. However, what really got him, was what happened next.

"That enough Shippo." Inuyasha intervened, putting a hand on the fox demon's shoulder to stop him. "He's just confused." Speaking in such a calm tone, that in made Miroku take a second look at the half demon to see if it was really him or not. The fox demon, on the other hand, glanced at the hanyou, before compiling as he removed his hand from his sword.

Baffled by this, Miroku began to wonder if the scene before him was real or not. "Excuse me but, if this is not a joke and 200 years have really passed, how am did I get here and how am I even alive right now?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out right now." Shippo said, bringing his attention back the monk. "How is it that you're still alive, when I saw you die with my own eyes?"

"What?" Miroku asked, completely thrown off by this. When did he ever die? What was the fox demon talking about? "Y-You saw me die?! What when did I-"

"Miroku." Inuyasha interrupted, "Take out your hand. Your wind tunnel hand. If you do, then you'll see that we're telling the truth or not." Staring at the monk with such a grim expression, Miroku was almost afraid to do what he asked to do. Almost.

"Alright, I'll do it…" Miroku said, as he hesitantly took out his hand. "But I don't see the point of doing this, Inuyasha." Even though he already had an idea why. Before Miroku began to remove the covering on his wind tunnel hand, he glanced to the demons in front of him. "You should probably stand back guys, I don't want to accidentally suck you guys up."

"Don't worry about us, Miroku." Inuyasha said, while the fox demon besides him nodded in agreement. "Just take out your wind tunnel, we'll be fine."

"Al…Alright." Miroku said, slightly stunned by how coolheaded his friends was being about his hand. As Miroku began to unravel it, he noticed that the feeling that usually accompanied the unwrapping, wasn't there. Neither did he feel the strong suction force that he usually felt.

With trembling and clammy hands that he didn't even know that he had, Miroku's fingers brushed against the thin fabric that covered the deadly wind trap, and removed it.

 **Sorry for stopping there guys, just feeling tired to think the rest right now.** **Please review ! :-)**


End file.
